


ease my mind

by chaoticqueer



Series: my list of trimberly oneshots [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Kim gets angry when people mess with her gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticqueer/pseuds/chaoticqueer
Summary: Trini can feel Kim tensing up next to her, definitely about to do something bad.“Say that again, I fucking dare you!” Kim roars, getting worked up by the second.“We’re not afraid of you, Kimberly.” Amanda yells back, but her voice shakes.Kimberly takes a step closer to them and the girls flinch. “Well, it sure looks like you’re pretty scared I’m gonna knock your teeth out, don’t you think? Rebecca looks like she's pissing her pants right now!”





	

Trini enjoys being the new/invisible kid because that means she doesn’t have to deal with people. Sometimes she might wish she had a little more attention to herself but today she really wishes she was just a bit more invisible.

The case in point being Amanda and Rebecca unfortunately noticing her during lunch and starting a whole scene in front of the entire school. She doesn’t know what she did wrong, but somehow she caught their eyes and this shit show started.

Trini is red from her head to her toes, she wants to just pull her beanie down so it covers her entire face and prevents her from having to keep noticing that about 96% of the people inside the cafeteria are staring at her. All because the cheerleaders decided it was a good idea to spill to anyone who could hear that “Trini is a big ass dyke”.

That might not have bothered her so much if she was maybe just a little bit more confident on her sexuality, but the poor girl had never even come out to anyone but her parents (didn’t end very well) and her power ranger team (which thankfully was a lot better), and being suddenly under the spotlight made her feel chills running down her spine.

Maybe, if her friends were around, she might have been able to stand her ground, to be strong and deal with it like she usually does, but something about being alone and attacked like that, without a single friendly face to count on, made everything sound worse.

Damn Jason and Billy for deciding that right now was a good time to train in the gym, damn Zack for missing class today, damn Kimberly for having to pee and leaving her alone! Fuck!

Trini thinks she’s about to pass out when a voice suddenly booms inside the cafeteria making relief wash through her veins.

“What the fuck did you just say to her?” It says.

Kim is apparently back from the restroom and feeling very confrontational.

Amanda laughs, “Of course you would defend her, after all, this loser seems to be one of the only people who doesn’t care you’re a filthy bitch.”

People stop talking, paying attention to the scene still unfolding in front of them, but Trini can only focus on Kim’s face and how bad she wants to get out of here.

Kimberly reaches them and stops next to Trini.

“I might be a filthy bitch but at least I’m not a homophobic cunt like you.” Kim replies, furious.

“Oohh!” the crowd screams, clearly enjoying the situation.

“Why are you even defending this chick? You used to have morals, you know. Besides, she clearly has a lesbian crush on you.”Rebecca replies, rolling her eyes at the girl.

 _This is it_ , Trini thinks, _this is how I die_.

Everyone is aggravated and making noise while egging the girls on.

_Why is nobody stopping this?_

“We should go.” Trini whispers to Kim, trying to put an end to the scene.

“Listen to your pet dyke, Hart, she’s not as stupid as she looks.”

Trini can feel Kim tensing up next to her, definitely about to do something bad.

“Say that again, I fucking dare you!” Kim roars, getting worked up by the second.

“We’re not afraid of you, Kimberly.” Amanda yells back, but her voice shakes.

Kimberly takes a step closer to them and the girls flinch. “Well, it sure looks like you’re scared I’m gonna knock your teeth out, don’t you think? Rebecca looks like she’s pissing her pants right now!”

“Kim, let’s just go, they’re not worth it.” Trini tries again, lightly pulling Kim’s arm to put some distance between them and the cheerleaders.

Kimberly doesn’t even budge.

“What, are you gonna try to make us apologize?” Amanda continues, with a baby voice. “Too bad we’re not sorry.”

Then her eyes light up with an idea and she starts smiling.

“You know what?” She starts, then turning to Trini with a very familiar look on her face, before discreetly looking at the girl’s lips.

She’s asking for permission. And Trini gives it to her.

That’s when Kim closes the distance between them and pulls her in for a deep kiss in front of everybody.

They can hear shocked gasps in the crowd, one of them coming from Amanda and Rebecca themselves.

Kim finishes the kiss, planting a few pecks on Trini’s lips, and grabs her hand, then turning back to the bullies.

“If you even so much as look at my girlfriend’s direction again, you will be.” She lets out, starting to make her way through the cafeteria holding hands with Trini.

“You’re both dykes, then!” Rebecca yells, desperate.

They don’t even stop walking, “Geeze, Rebecca, hop off my girlfriend’s dick, will ya? It’s almost as if you have a bit of a crush!” Trini yells back, happy to be standing up for herself.

The cafeteria is drowned in noise again.

When they finally make their way outside, Kim smirks, “That was so hot.”

“I couldn’t let you get all the glory now, could I? I can pack a mean punch just as well as you, I just needed a moment to get ready.” Trini replies, swinging their joined hands between them. “But you really helped me get there.”

“You know how Samson’s strenght was in his hair?” Kim starts, her girlfriend nods, confused as to where she’s going with this, “Seems to me like your strenght is in my kisses.”

Trini lets out a loud laugh. “I don’t see how that makes any sense.”

“Then I might have to stop kissing you to prove my theory, right? Unless you admitted it to be true, of course.” She teases, making the shorter girl frown.

“Noooo! What would I be without your kisses?” Trini replies, sarcastically.

“Okay then, no more kisses to you, miss.” Kimberly lets go of her hand, starting to walk faster than her girlfriend to leave her behind.

“Come on, babe, I was joking!”

“I don’t know, it sure looked like you were dismissing my kisses back there, Trin.” She jokes, pouting at Trini.

The yellow ranger grabs her girlfriend’s hand, pulling her into her and pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

“I would never!” Trini replies, before kissing Kim once more in the deserted hallway. “Without them I’d be so weak I wouldn’t even be able to morph!”

Kim tries to keep her fake-sad expression on but ends up letting out a giggle.

“I’d be weak without your kisses too.” She smiles teasingly.

“I’m glad we agree on that.” Trini presses a warm kiss to Kim’s cheek.

She feels light again, the whole cafeteria incident getting left behind in her head. She loves Kimberly Hart and is not afraid to let everyone know that. Trini holds Kim’s hand in hers and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
